After the Mockingjay
by Valkry1
Summary: This takes place after the end of Mockingjay but before the epilogue. I'm going to try and fill in some of the gaps especially with how she felt about Prim because it wasn't really mentioned in the book.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story

Katniss looked up from the ground. At her left was her mother's tear stained face. At her right was Peeta's best attempt at being strong, but he was failing, because he loved Prim too. The two caskets in front of them, one draped in fishing nets and the other covered in flowers, were being lowered down into the ground in front of them. She placed her arm around her mother's shoulder to comfort her, but it only made Katniss feel worse. Lately, she had had trouble feeling emotion. Shock, her doctors called it. Peeta was just as bad, but he was less likely to attack people, as she was so prone to doing. Peeta slipped his hand into hers and slowly turned to lead them back into the building.

A/N: This is my first time writing, so this is a test. Sorry about the length. Hopefully it will eventually get longer. Please review and tell me if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own these characters

That night Katniss lay staring up at her assigned room. The previous owner had painted it black with intricate planets, stars, and galaxies, all in different colors. Staring at one particularly bright safety orange galaxy, Katniss tried to organize her thoughts that were swirling around her head like the galaxy that she was staring at seemed to do. My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 17. I was born in District 12. I was in the Hunger Games twice. I was rescued. My rescuers made me their "Mockingjay". I helped bring down the Capitol. My sister is… that was as far as she usually got. The pain of thinking about the dead from the war was unbearable, even for her. Everyone seemed to think that she didn't have emotions. It was true if it was based off of how she looked, but her inside was in turmoil. All of those left that she cared about were Peeta, her mother, and her old prep team. Gale had gone to another district, and Katniss felt certain that he already had a new girlfriend. It was all too painful to think about. Katniss rolled over and fell into a fitful dream about Prim laughing at something Finnick had said while Gale stood in the background with a faceless blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I honestly do not own the Hunger Games.

The next morning, Katniss woke up shivering despite the blankets and radiator in her room. Slowly, she sat up and walked into her bathroom to change into her gray day clothes. The taut pink skin from her grafts stretched painfully as she reached up to remove the clothing from the shelf. She inwardly winced as she finished the movement. Katniss began to think to herself about the day before only to find that she couldn't. It was too painful. She tried again anyways except this time she realized it was not emotional pain that kept her from thinking about yesterday, she actually physically could not think about! Starting to panic, Katniss tried to think about the day before. All she could remember was eating breakfast. Katniss ran out of her room hurriedly only to run into Peeta. "Katniss…?" Peeta began. She pushed by him and continued on her way to one of the many broom cupboards in the mansion.

A/N: Okay, sorry about taking so long to update. I know this is short but I tend to be a slow writer. Please review and tell you what you think! Also, tell me what you think should happen next!


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss curled up into the corner of the closet and sobbed. The broken world she knew was crashing down around her and she felt so alone and lost. Katniss leaned her head against the wall and drifted off into a restless, but dreamless sleep.

A creaking noise brought Katniss back to reality. She pushed herself further back into the corner of the closet to see the outline of a tall, dark-haired figure. "Gale?" she whispered. Gale bent down to grab her hand and helped her stand up. "C'mon Katniss. It's time for dinner. I'm starving." Katniss gazed up in wonder that her best friend in the whole world had decided to return. "How…," she started to ask him. "I got leave on my job. Your mom sent me a letter telling me about your depression so I decided to come back." Katniss smiled a little as he opened the door a little wider and led her down the hall to the cafeteria.

A/N: Thank you to my only reviewer. I'm sorry you hate Peeta. (Which Peeta? Mine or the original?) Everyone else, please review! It means a ton! Also, to make my next chapter longer, please send me ideas and tell me what you think!


End file.
